En los Cinco Sentidos
by Personaggio
Summary: Para Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley es simplemente perfecta... en los cinco sentidos. Harry/Ginny - Serie de Drabbles.
1. Oír

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

_

* * *

_

**En los Cinco Sentidos**

_**Oír su voz**_

Corre suavemente por el verde bosque. Sólo árboles es lo que divisa a su alrededor. Escucha con claridad los pequeños silbidos de las diferentes aves del lugar, y entre ellas, las leves pisadas de algunos ciervos, y el correr libre de liebres y conejos.

Continua recorriendo ese verde camino, estrecho y largo. Ahora que lo piensa, no tiene idea de en dónde se encuentra. ¿Qué estaba haciendo exactamente antes de hallarse en ese lugar?

- Habitación… - Estaba en la habitación, sobre la cama, intentando dormir. – Un sueño – Concluye, mientras su pies aún trotan sobre el pastoso camino.

Es agradable el panorama, el cielo se encuentra despejado, el sol lo calienta con sus ligeros rayos, la brisa resopla contra su rostro, y él sigue corriendo.

¿Por qué corre? Es algo que no se ha cuestionado. Siente que busca algo, pero no recuerda con exactitud qué es…

_Risas…_

Escucha risas. Una suave voz emite sonoras carcajadas de alegría que resuenan entre los árboles y llegan a sus oídos con toda claridad.

¡Es la risa lo que busca! Aquel sonido que parece provenir de un ángel caído del cielo, o de un hada que canta baladas.

Sigue el trote, cada vez más veloz. La risa que escucha se siente ahora muy cerca. Continúa corriendo, más rápido, hasta dar con un pequeño claro. Los pequeños animales huyen asustados al notar la presencia de él en el lugar. No se preocupa por ellos. Su atención está concentrada en buscar a la dueña de la risa… Aquella voz…

_- Harry…_

Su voz es armoniosa, cándida, y dulce… ahora la escucha muy lejana, como si el viento fuera quien susurrara.

_- Harry…_

La voz llega más fuerte, gira su rostro de un lado a otro, pero no hay señalas de ella.

_- ¡Harry!_

La potencia con la que proclama su nombre aumenta su fuerza, la escucha cerca…

- ¡Harry Potter! – Abre los ojos, y ya los árboles no se encuentran a su alrededor. El leve sonido de los animales desaparece por completo, pero la risa continua impregnando con profundidad uno de sus sentidos.

- Harry… ¡Ayúdame! – Ginny lucha con su hermano, el cual libera sobre ella una gran descarga de cosquillas. Sonríe, escuchar su risa y su voz es como recibir caricias de las nubes, saber interpretar el canto de los pájaros, y vivir un concierto de ángeles en vivo y en directo.

Su voz es hermosa… para él, es simplemente perfecta.

- ¡Ambos son unos imbéciles! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Incluso cuando lo insulta por colocarse junto a Ron para continuar "torturándola", es el sonido más bello que hubiese escuchado jamás, su risa. Su voz es un complemento que se encargará de disfrutar, siempre.

Percibe calma cuando la oye, y una paz aún mayor lo domina, cuando escucha especialmente los _"Te Quiero"_ dirigidos a él.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Bien, este es el primer Drabble de cinco (bien cursii). Uno por cada sentido que posee el ser humano (oído, vista, gusto, tacto y olfato).  
_

_Cualquier cosita que deseen decirme, ¡bienvenida sea! Espero esta serie sea de agrado ^^_

_Gracias por leer!  
_

_**Yani!**_


	2. Aroma

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad exclusiva de JK. _

_

* * *

_

_**Aroma**_

Huele a chocolate, a pastelillos de cereza, a pay de Manzana, a caramelo derretido…

La señora Weasley se volvió loca en la cocina, preparando un sinfín de postres de distintas texturas y sabores. Cocinar la ayuda a mejorar, y claro, también a olvidar.

La madriguera no es la misma desde que finalizó aquella batalla. Las sonrisas están presentes, pero no la alegría que se espera transmitir al brindar una.

- Caramelo, chocolate… ¿no es lo mejor que se puede oler, amigo? – Ron pasa junto a él para adentrarse en la cocina. Sonríe de manera leve al escuchar a la señora Weasley retar a su amigo por glotón y comelón. Ron es Ron, en todo momento.

- Caramelo… huele delicioso ¿verdad, Harry? – George se pierde a través de la puerta, y ahora Molly no sólo reclama a Ronald.

- Pay de Manzana, mi favorito – El señor Weasley sigue a sus dos hijos. No escucha reclamos por parte de la mujer pelirroja. Al contrario, ésta ofrece gustosa un trozo de delicioso pay al pelirrojo mayor. Sonríe de manera imperceptible, mientras el aroma de los postres invade sus fosas nasales.

- Pastelillos de cereza – Escucha aquella cándida voz muy cerca de él. Gira la vista, y topa su mirada con los ojos de la chica. – Están deliciosos, ¿gustas uno? – Ginny extiende uno de los pastelillos y Harry lo toma sin objeción alguna.

- Ven… - La invita a descansar junto a él. La joven lo obedece sin pensar; toma asiento junto a Harry, apoya su costado en el pecho del mago, y sonríe con felicidad hacia su rostro. La sonrisa de ella es aquella que más calma y alivio le obsequia.

- Es uno de mis postres favoritos – Dice Ginny soltando un suspiro. – Desde pequeña, mi madre los prepara sólo por consentirme – Harry la ve mirar el postre con detención. – Me encanta el aroma, no me canso de olerlo – Observa cómo se lleva el pastelillo hacia su nariz y aspira su olor por unos segundos. – Es mi aroma favorito – Comenta antes de dar el primer mordisco.

Se tienen colores favoritos, sonidos favoritos, comidas favoritas, programas de televisión favoritos… y por supuesto, aromas también.

Analiza y piensa. Su aroma favorito no pertenece a un postre en específico. Puede decir que proviene de la naturaleza, o de una piel bendita, que él siempre necesita.

- Flores… - Dice mirando el fuego de la chimenea. – Mi aroma favorito, es el de las flores - Ginny lo mira y sonríe. Harry la observa, y la besa.

_Flores…_ esa fragancia que impregna su mente, y percibe cuando inhala el vapor de la _Amortentia._

_Flores…_ ese aroma primaveral que carga Ginny en todo momento, preso en sus poros.

Necesita percibirlo, porque sin esa fragancia, no se creería dichoso y afortunado.

* * *

_Primero que nada, __**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, GINNY!**__ Para mí, eres el mejor personaje que pudo haber creado JK! __**I Love, Ginevra Weasley!**__ :D_

_Ahora, GRACIAS a todos los bonitos que me han dejado un lindo review. De verdad lo aprecio mucho. Espero este segundo escrito también sea de su agrado. _

_¡Cariños! Y hasta el próximo drabble. _

_**Yani!**_


	3. Visión

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad exclusiva de JK._

_

* * *

_

_**Visión**_

- Luzco espantosa, Harry – Grita cerrando la puerta del baño. Harry suspira por décima vez, camina hacia el lugar donde se encuentra Ginny, y la llama con voz calmada y paciente.

- Ginny, amor, luces perfecta… - No es una mentira, para él, Ginny luce perfecta las veinticuatro horas del día, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año; recién levantada, recién bañada, enojada, feliz, con sueño… siempre está perfecta.

Sí, en ese momento el maquillaje no la favorece, pero no por aquello pierde su belleza natural.

- No tenías porque verme así, ¿quién te dejó entrar?

- Ron… - Sonríe al escuchar a su novia insultar con ganas a su "estúpido hermano" – Ginny, sal.

- No hasta que me quite esto.

- ¿Por qué usaste maquillaje? – Apoya su cuerpo sobre la puerta del baño, escuchando a la perfección las palabras de Ginevra ante su nuevo aspecto. _"Horrible, espantosa, ¡me veo como tía Muriel!"_

- Quería… - Siente que se expresa con cierta vergüenza. Escucha el picaporte y casi cae de espaldas por estar apoyado en la puerta. Ginny suelta una risita, y él se recompone de su caída.

- ¿Por qué el maquillaje? – Pregunta de nuevo mientras observa a su novia limpiar su rostro con una pequeña toalla húmeda.

- No lo sé… - La joven baja la vista. Harry no tarda en acercarse a ella y levantar su rostro a la altura de sus ojos. – Es el primer aniversario que celebraremos juntos, como debe ser. Y, simplemente quería… estar perfecta para ti.

¿Acaso él no ha expresado bien lo bella que es esa chica ante sus ojos? Sin maquillaje, sin trajes. Tal cual es, siempre al natural, siempre Ginny Weasley.

- Amor, no necesitas el maquillaje para lucir perfecta – Acaricia sus mejillas y le obsequia un beso en los labios. – Me encanta admirarte. Verte a ti, sólo a ti, es una de mis actividades favoritas. Pero sin aquello que las chicas usan para llamar la atención. Odio el maquillaje. Seguro no me permitiría contar esas pequeñas pecas que adornan tu nariz.

- ¿Cuentas mis pecas?

- Siempre que te veo – La besa de nuevo. ¿Desde cuándo es tan romántico y abierto? - ¿Podemos irnos? La película que deseas ver sólo tiene una función, odiaría que te la perdieras – Sonríe, y Ginny lo acompaña. De la mano bajan las escaleras que dan a la sala de la madriguera. Ronald está en la cocina, engullendo un enorme plato de patatas fritas.

- Espérame en el jardín, le diré a mamá que ya nos vamos – La ve ingresar a la cocina antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la madriguera, admirando los gnomos que corretean de un lado a otro en el jardín.

No ve el momento en el cual Ginny toma su mano con suma fuerza, y tira de él para empezar a correr.

- Desaparezcamos – Le dice abrazándose a su cuello. Harry la observa y obedece al instante.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? – Pregunta el mago al ver a su novia aguantar las carcajadas que desean salir de su garganta. La película había iniciado, pero su atención se concentra en la pelirroja a su lado.

- Nada, sólo… Ron lo pensará dos veces antes de dejarte pasar a verme sin avisarme absolutamente nada.

No entiende a qué se refiere con eso. Piensa durante unos instantes, y al captar todo, abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Le dijiste que…?

- Vamos Harry, una blanca mentirita. Además, ¿no sería una imagen que te encantaría observar?

Sonríe sin evitarlo, no por la comedia que representa la película y olvidando la golpiza que quizá recibirá de las manos de su amigo.

Sin duda alguna, la visión de Ginny -_completamente_ desnuda- es un panorama que muere por admirar.

* * *

_No quedé muy conforme con este relato en especial, pero en fin. Dos más y se acaba._

_Les doy las gracias enormes por leer. Sus comentarios motivan. =)  
_

_Un Saludote. Y hasta la próxima lectura!  
_

_**Yani!**_


	4. Sabor

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama, son propiedad de JK. _

_

* * *

_

_**Sabor**_

Los movimientos que realizan su boca están resultando demasiado tentativos para su persona. Quedarse quieto mientras la observa no es algo que le esté agradando mucho… mejor desviar la mirada antes de lanzarse sobre ella.

- Este me agradó – Comenta Ginny antes de que los ojos verdes de su novio se posaran en cualquier otro lugar. – Sabor durazno - Lee la joven en la pequeña envoltura. – Veamos este – Ginny introduce otro marca de caramelos en su boca, sin leer siquiera el sabor que poseen. Harry la mira fruncir el ceño exageradamente mientras aprieta los labios y cierra fuertemente los ojos. - ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta por preguntar. Ahora su cuerpo camina hacia el sillón donde ella está sentada, con la vista puesta en esa rosada boca que aún se mueve sin parar.

- Ácido… ¡es ácido! – Ginny está dispuesta a escupir el caramelo, mas un llamado de Harry la hacen voltear hacia él antes de levantarse del sofá.

- A mi me agrada el sabor ácido.

- Genial, entonces te comerás esa bolsa de caramelos tú solo. ¡Saben horrible! – Se incorpora, pero la mano del joven en uno de sus brazos la sientan de nuevo.

- No quiero los que están en la bolsa… quiero ése – Señala sus labios sin apartar la vista de ellos. La pelirroja lo mira con su expresión totalmente arrugada, como quien recién succionó el zumo de Limón al natural.

- Quieres es… - La frase queda interrumpida contra la boca de su novio. ¡Pero que inquieta e impaciente se encuentra la lengua del joven! ¿Por el caramelo?

Ginny eleva sus manos hasta posarlas en la base de su cuello. Harry la atrae con ímpetu hacia su cuerpo, estrechándola contra él. La embocadura de caramelo es ahora compartido. Sienten la pieza de sabor ácido resbalar de entre sus lenguas y pasarse de la boca de Ginny a la boca de Harry, y viceversa.

Si la falta de aire no hubiese hecho acto de presencia pasados los primeros tres minutos, sin duda alguna el dulce se habría consumido ya por completo. La pelirroja mira al chico de cabello azabache, notándolo reír mientras saborea algo que se encuentra entre sus dientes. Ahí se da cuenta que el caramelo ya no está en su poder.

- Me agrada su sabor… - Exclama el muchacho con una sonrisa.

- Es mi caramelo.

- Dijiste que no te gustaba.

- Cambié de opinión, devuélvemelo – Lo atrae por la camisa para besarlo de nuevo.

El dulce realiza de nuevo ese ir y venir, de Harry a Ginny; de nuevo a Harry, otra vez a Ginny…

Nada más son dos segundos en los cuales sus lenguas dejan de tocarse y sus labios de rozarse, sólo para suspirar boca contra boca. Pueden pasar de esa forma el resto de la hora, toda la tarde, todos los días, ¡toda la vida!

El caramelo al fin se disuelve. Harry succiona el labio inferior de su novia antes de admirar su rostro sofocado. Sonríe al contemplarla, con esa agradable sapidez degustando su paladar. No ese sabor ácido, sino el sabor de Ginny. ¡Sabe a gloria!

- ¿Ahora te agradan los caramelos ácidos? – Le pregunta cuando la ve tomar la bolsa de caramelos entre sus manos y coger una pequeña pieza de golosina. Ella le sonríe abiertamente, con su preciosa boca rojita e hinchada. Él besa los dedos que acarician sus labios después de poner entre ellos el dulce y se pierde de nuevo en esa vehemente mirada castaña.

- Sí… ahora me agradan – Su risa se ahoga entre ese nuevo beso intenso. De nuevo sus lenguas se entrelazan, jugando a luchar por ese pequeño caramelo que, a decir verdad, no les importa en realidad.

El sabor ácido ni siquiera se siente. Sólo entre ellos existe el gusto a gloria, y a perfección.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Este drabble ha resultado ser mi favorito, jeje._

_Gracias por leer. Uno más y listo. =)_

_¡Saludos!  
_

_**Yani!**_


	5. Tacto

_Los personajes presentes en esta trama son propiedad de JK. _

_

* * *

_

_**Tacto**_

No despega sus ojos de la figura junto a él. Lleva despierto más de una hora, pero el sueño no es algo que lo apresa en ese momento.

El constante ruidito de las gotas de lluvia resuena en sus oídos y aquello resulta relajante y tranquilo. Continúa observándola, como pintor que mira un lienzo fino y nuevo, como escultor que admira su estatua magistral ya terminada, como marinero que observa el infinito y temible mar… La observa con una vehemencia y concentración que demuestra lo mucho que significa para él. Sus ojos denotan la necesidad que siente hacia ella, y el amor que guarda para su persona.

Pero observarla no es lo que más adora hacer estando junto a ella. Los deseos de tocarla son los que dominan en su interior. Su piel resulta exquisita ante el roce de sus dedos, y tentativa ante el toque de sus labios.

Traza con la punta de su dedo índice cada centímetro de su boca… su labio inferior, su labio superior, recordando que en ellos se encuentra el paraíso terrenal. Roza lo largo de su mandíbula y acaricia con devoción una de sus mejillas. Su piel es perfecta, así de simple.

No tarda más en inclinarse hacia su cuerpo y besar sus labios con incontable deseo. Ella despierta, y responde al acto tanto anhelado. Sonríen a la vez antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

Difícil tarea el querer describir aquel contacto. No sabe. No puede.

Su razón abandona su cuerpo, sus pensamientos se concentran en esa joven. Su mente se nubla, se pierde; ya no piensa, sólo siente… Y son en esos momentos -donde el fuego de la pasión se aviva con tal fuerza y energía que es capaz de quemarlos internamente de una manera tan abrasadora y excitante- en que entiende el poder que tiene ella sobre él.

No encuentra palabras para expresar lo que siente cuando la suavidad de su lengua se une a la de él en una danza tan placentera como deleitante. No encuentra calificativos para expresar las incontables sensaciones que sufre al sentir su cuerpo apretarse contra el suyo con notable pasión. No encuentra oraciones que pueda proclamar a la vez que sus manos la_ tocan_ con vehemencia, _acarician_ cada poro de su piel y se encierran en la perfección y delicadeza de sus sonrosados senos; mientras, su boca entra en contacto con su ombligo, su vientre… y más allá… No encuentra frases para gritar cuando la abraza contra él, enreda sus dedos en la sedosidad de su cabello, mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja y se posesiona de ella… llega a su interior…

No encuentra palabras, ni calificativos, ni oraciones, ni frases… sencillamente porque no las hay.

Sólo se ve capaz de susurrar su nombre, sólo su nombre… Una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Besos, caricias, humedad, sudor, vaivenes… Ese intercambio de_ roces_ tan puros como pecaminosos, tienen dueña…

_Ginevra Weasley.__ Ginevra Weasley. __Ginevra Weasley._

_Tocarla_ no es sólo un privilegio, es también una necesidad.

* * *

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

_Ya finalizó esta serie de Drabbles, hum. Como me dijo una personita en un review, ojala el ser humano tuviera más sentidos (?).  
_

_¡Gracias miles por leerme! Espero de verdad hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic. Yo en lo personal, me relajé al escribirlo.  
_

_Aprovecho para añadir que aún continuaré subiendo viñetas en La Vida es Dulce, para quienes deseen leer un poquito de felicidad empalagosa (?). _

_Un comentario final de ustedes para mí me haría muy feliz. ¡A dejar review! ¿Sí? _

_Abrazos._

_**Yani!**_


End file.
